There are many battery charging methods used in to-days portable or user carry on electronic communication devices. Such one commonly known system found in mobile phones or note book PC, note pads, tracking apparatuses or other portable electronic devices, wherein the mobile communication device contains an internal battery and when the battery goes low the user plug's the communication device to an A/C outlet or car cigarette lighter plug to charge the battery or operate the device. Unfortunately this method is not practical in use primarily when the mobile communication device battery goes low and the user has no access to an A/C outlet neither to a car cigarette lighter adaptor to charge the battery, in such conditions the mobile communication device becomes useless.
And even if such mobile communication devices were use in applications wherein the communication device required to be securely attached to a person such as an offender, in this case when the communication device battery goes low the offender will be stranded at least for 3 hours to an A/C outlet or to a vehicle cigarette lighter adapter to charge the mobile communication device battery, and if happens to be the offender is located in an area where there is no A/C outlet or car cigarette lighter adaptor to charge the tracking device battery, the offender's mobile communication device becomes un operative and the offender falsely will be in a violation condition.
Recently there have been new improved methods used to overcome this problem, such that when a mobile communication device internal battery goes low, the user can plug an external battery to operate and charge the mobile communication internal battery, the external battery during charging the internal battery additionally have to provide power to the wireless communication electronic circuitry, thus putting the external battery under hi current discharge condition, by supplying power to charge the internal battery and simultaneously supplying power to the communication device electronic circuitry, specifically when the mobile communication initiates an outgoing call wherein hi current is consumed from the battery, as common knowledge this higher current discharge condition will shorten the battery cell life. In addition such teaching use cannot provide secure mobile communication device operation all the time, such that if the mobile communication device internal battery becomes exhausted and does not hold charge, then the mobile communication device becomes un-operative and useless wherein when the external battery is disconnected for the purpose of charging.
One such teaching is found in prior at U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,412 to Derrick, wherein teaches use of a tracking communication device securely attached to the user, wherein the internal battery is within the housing, and a detachable battery re-movably secured to the housing, which provides power to the tracking device and simultaneously charges a single internal battery upon being secured to the tamper resistant housing, whereas the internal battery is adapted to provide power to the tracking device only when the detachable battery is disconnected or depleted.
Contrary to the present invention wherein the communication apparatus contains two internal batteries, and the external detachable battery is used for the purpose of to charge only the 1st and 2nd internal batteries. The present invention detachable battery does not provide power to the tracking device electronic circuitry as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,412 to Derrick which indeed it does. And the present invention battery condition detection circuitry is configured to control power switching circuitry to provide power from the communication apparatus 1st and 2nd internal battery one at a time to the communication apparatus electronic circuitry.
Therefore it is the primary objective of the present invention mobile communication apparatus, designed to utilizes two internal batteries to provide power to the mobile communication device electronic circuitry, and uses a detachable battery or other attachable wireless power source to charge the internal batteries. Wherein when the detachable battery is charging the first internal battery, the detachable battery does not supply power to the communication apparatus electronic circuitry, contrary to the prior art teaching found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,412 to Derrick the detachable battery does. Thus the present invention detachable battery is discharging at lower current rate compared to the prior art teaching detachable battery, while the present invention mobile communication device second internal battery providing power to the apparatus electronic circuitry. And when the second internal battery is been charged by the detachable battery, the mobile communication device first internal battery is providing power to the apparatus electronic circuitry, there for the present invention teaching prolongs the detachable battery cell life.
And it is another objective of the present invention wherein when the first internal battery or the second internal battery becomes exhausted and does not hold battery charge. The present invention mobile communication apparatus will alert the user the presence of example; a defective first battery condition, while the mobile communication device is operative with the secondary internal battery power, thus giving ample time for the user to replace the internal defective battery, which provides definite improvement in the art since the prior art teaching does not teach the use of a secondary internal battery, to be used as a secondary power source when the first internal battery becomes exhausted.
And it is another objective of the present invention to have 3 level low battery detection and charging circuitry, which upon 1st level low battery detection, using a detachable battery power it automatically charges the mobile communication apparatus first internal battery while the apparatus is powered by the secondary internal battery, and the detachable battery automatically charges the internal secondary battery while the apparatus is powered by the first internal battery. And the present invention apparatus is configured to generate alert signal(s) to the user upon detection of 2nd level low battery condition, for the user to attach or insert a detachable battery, or use an external wireless power source to charge the low internal battery. And the present invention mobile communication apparatus is configured to broadcast a signal to a monitoring station when 3rd level low battery condition is detected, such that apparatus internal battery condition is nearing to become exhausted. In addition the present invention mobile communication apparatus may generate alerting signal to the user when the detachable battery or external wireless power source becomes low or disconnected.
It is another objective of the present invention utilizes a user carry on mobile communication apparatus securely attached to a person to be monitored, which comprises;
a housing containing at least two internal batteries, each one of the batteries used one at a time to provide power to the apparatus electronic circuitry, and a detachable battery attached or inserted into the housing. Wherein the detachable battery is used to charge the either internal low battery, when it is attached or inserted to the apparatus housing. The present invention apparatus contains a processor having a first, second and third level low internal battery detection circuitry, and a detachable low battery detection circuitry, a battery charging circuitry, a battery switching circuitry, the processor is configured to switch the power switching circuitry to supply power from example: the second internal battery to the apparatus electronic circuitry, while charging the first battery using power supply from the detachable battery, and a low battery detection signaling device used to produce distinctive alert signals to the user to insert the detachable battery to charge at least one of the internal low battery.
It is another objective of the present invention utilizes a mobile communication apparatus having an electronic circuitry powered by the first internal battery, and when the first internal battery condition becomes low to a first level, the processor detects the low battery condition and the processor accordingly adapts the detachable battery to charge the first internal battery, and the processor battery switching circuitry adapts the second internal battery to provide power to the mobile communication apparatus electronic circuitry.
And wherein the second internal battery condition becomes low to a first level, the processor detects the low battery condition and the processor accordingly adapts the detachable battery to automatically charge the second internal battery, and the processor battery switching circuitry adapts the first internal battery to provide power to the mobile communication apparatus electronic circuitry.
It is another objective of the present invention wherein the mobile communication apparatus electronic circuitry is powered by the first internal battery, and when the first internal battery becomes low to a second level, the processor detects the second level low battery condition and the processor initiates the signaling device to produce an alert signal to notify the user to attach or insert a charged up detachable battery to charge the internal first battery.
And wherein when the second internal battery becomes low to a second level, the processor detects the second level low battery condition and the processor initiates the signaling device to produce an alert signal to notify the user to attach or insert a charged up detachable battery to charge the second internal battery.
And further objective of the present invention to utilize a mobile communication apparatus having a processor in conjunction with a signaling device, which is configured to initiate an alert signal to notify the user that the apparatus detachable battery has reached a predetermined low power level, for the user to remove the detachable battery and charge the detachable battery with an external battery charger. The processor alerting circuitry may initiate alert signal for the user to re-attach or insert the charged detachable battery to the housing. If the user fail to attach a charged up detachable battery wherein 3rd level low internal battery condition is detected, the mobile communication apparatus broadcasts a warning signal to a monitoring station indicating at least one or both internal batteries reached a third low level battery condition.
And another objective of the present invention wherein it utilizes a positioning locator mobile communication apparatus, which is securely attached to an person to be monitored, utilizes a detachable battery to charge the positioning locator mobile communication device first internal battery, and the first internal battery is configures to provide power to the mobile communication apparatus certain components electronic circuitry, and the apparatus may contain a second non rechargeable or chargeable internal battery designed to provide power to the mobile communication apparatus at least one other electronic circuitry.
And another objective of the present invention wherein it utilizes a positioning locator mobile communication apparatus, which is securely attached to an person to be monitored, utilizes a detachable battery to charge the positioning locator mobile communication device first internal battery at a duty cycle, and the first internal battery is configures to provide power at a duty cycle to the mobile communication apparatus certain components electronic circuitry, and the apparatus may contain a second non rechargeable battery to provide power to the mobile communication apparatus at least one other electronic circuitry. There after the use of small amount of duty cycle charge and discharge teaching of present invention is used to prolong the internal battery charging cycle.
And another objective of the present invention wherein it utilizes a positioning locator mobile communication apparatus, which is securely attached to an person to be monitored, utilizes a detachable battery to charge the positioning locator mobile communication device first internal battery at a duty cycle, and the first internal battery is configures to provide power at a duty cycle to the mobile communication apparatus certain components electronic circuitry, and the apparatus may contain a second rechargeable battery which is charged by the detachable battery at different duty cycle timing then the first battery, and provide power at least to the apparatus one other electronic circuitry, at a different prolonged duty cycle timing then compare to the mobile communication apparatus first internal battery power providing duty cycle.
It is further objective of the present invention to utilize a detachable battery used to charge dual internal batteries, which is designed to be used in applications wherein mobile communication apparatus operation is required all the time without having any battery power supply interruption, such as mobile phones, mobile PC, note pads will be useful at all time for emergency calls, receipt or transmit emergency data information, GPS data logging/tracking applications, and specifically the art becomes useful in tracking offenders, providing the offender the comfort to charge the securely attached tracking devices in any location with prolong battery life usage.
And further objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus containing a positioning locator such as a GPS receiver, or cellular, or RF radio transceiver used to coordinate the apparatus location, and it utilizes the cellular, satellite or radio frequency communication module to communicate with a monitoring station, and the apparatus may have a tamper detection housing attached to a person or an object, with a removal or tamper detection circuitry, or a tamper detection strap may be used to attached the apparatus to a person or an object, to securely locate individuals or objects under surveillance. The present invention teaching provides the user the ability to charge the mobile communication apparatus internal batteries at remote locations, and provides a first or second internal battery to supply power to the mobile communication apparatus electronic circuitry, when the first or second internal battery is in charge mode, or when the first or second internal battery becomes exhausted and not hold charge.